At the beginning
by Theola
Summary: Please no flames, this is my first, very sad D/N song fic. I probably shoulda put this under supernatural as well, cause it's never gonna happen any time soon. Any non- D/N people will Not want to read this, but D/N people should. Please read and review.


(A/N: This probably won't turn out quite right

(A/N: This probably won't turn out quite right. It's my first songfic, and it's actually quite usual that I'm doing one 'cause my patience is usually very, _very_, limited in the field of the songfic. Oh, well, I hope you like. People and setting belong to Tamora Pierce, and the song is from the Anastasia soundtrack. P.S. maeve, don't read this, you'll gag. Any non N/D people will gag.)

At The Beginning 

We were strangers 

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_What we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_ _

            The last battle was over. Daine winced slighted as she bandaged an ankle she had managed to sprain on the way back to Port Legann. Lying back on the pillows scattered over her bed, Daine sighed. She thought many complications would be over as soon as the war was. She wouldn't have to ask or watch her friends fight and die, and things would settle down again. But now she had the hardest decision to make- whether or not to marry Numair.

No one told me 

_I was going to find you_

_Unexpected_

_What you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start._

_ _

            Numair breathed a sigh of his own as another healer fussed over his wounds, shaking his head at Numair's gray face and scarred arms and legs. Numair really didn't care anymore. He just wanted to go see Daine. What if she wouldn't marry him? He looked out the window with hurt eyes. The man knew that someday she would look at him and see an old man when she'd want a young one.

Life is a road 

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_ _

            Daine couldn't take it any more. She wanted to go see Numair, and make sure that he was okay. Even after finding him, she couldn't push off the feeling that something bad had happened. She needed to find him- now.

I'll be there 

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_ _

            "Let me go," Numair addressed his healer in a voice of forced patience. "I need to find someone." The healer frowned. Nearly every single one of his patience had told him that. "I'm sorry sir, you'll just have to wait 'til I'm through. Besides, you don't have the strength to go anywhere right now. Numair gave him an icy glare. "I have the strength for this."

We were strangers 

_On a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming_

_How are dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand_

_Unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_ _

            Daine ran around a corner, weaving her way through the passages of Port Legann. She was nearly at the healers' station, set up in a large room under the place wherevillagers were kept during pirate raids. He had to be here somewhere, she thought desperately. Suddenly Numair came from around a booth, looking tired and anxious. She ran up and embraced him.

Life is a road 

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_ _

            "Daine? Are you alright?" Numair asked. It really was a stupid question. He had seen her just a few hours ago. Daine looked deeply into his eyes. "I've made a decision." She said clearly and blankly.

I'll be there 

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_ _

Numair's heart jumped in his chest. What if she said no? "And?" Numair prompted, trying to keep his nerves under control.

Daine could feel the nervousness through his fingers. Did he still want to marry her? Keeping her gaze calm, she replied. "Yes."

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart._

_ _

            The mage couldn't believe his ears. Had Daine just said yes? He could scarcely believe it.

            The shock must have registered on his face. Daine took it the wrong way. Before Numair could break into the smile that showed how he really felt, Daine turned and ran down the hall.

_Life is a road_

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_ _

            "Daine WAIT!" Numair called, running after her. His long strides covered ground faster than her's. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he spun her around. "What's the matter?" he said, searching her pain-stained eyes. Then it dawned on him that Daine must have registered his shock the wrong way. Scooping her up in his arms, Numair spun Daine around (the way George had so often done with Alanna) and kissed her thoroughly.

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_ _

            "You still want to marry me?" Daine whispered in a breathy voice when their kiss had ended. Numair nodded, trying to suppress the smile that was making the corners of his mouth hurt. Daine gave a small laugh as tears of joy ran down her face. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed again.

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river and I wanna keep going on…_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be stand_

_At the beginning with you_

_ _

A/N: Well, we all know that that couldn't have happened because Daine and Numair are lovers instead of a married couple in the Protector of the Small, but it would have been nice if that had happen. Sorry if that didn't flow right, I know the dialogue parts weren't quite long enough. Please don't flame me though, since this is my first song fic!


End file.
